JP-A-2008-71941 discloses a method of allocating electronic components to be mounted to each of a plurality of nozzle holders provided on a mounting head. In this method, a process of allocating the electronic components to the plurality of nozzle holders is performed such that the electronic components which are allocated to adjacent nozzle holders do not interfere with each other.